Un fin de año diferente
by May Cullen
Summary: One Shoot - La familia de Edward le convence para participar en una fiesta de fin de año en una discoteca rodeados de humanos, hasta que alguien con un aroma diferente decide sentarse a su lado.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historía es mía. La creé para un concurso de Lemmons en un blog de amigas para la navidad 2010 y ganó el segundo premio. Contiene escenas de sexo. Espero que les guste

UN FIN DE AÑO DIFERENTE

Al final Alice como siempre se había salido con la suya.

Allí estábamos todos, en aquella estúpida discoteca celebrando otro Fin de Año.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie con Emmet, incluso mis padres parecían estar contentos de hacer algo diferente. Mi padre por una vez no tenía guardia en el hospital, aunque sospechaba que lo había hecho por no defraudar a Alice.

Nos habíamos estado alimentando toda la semana para asistir a aquel sórdido evento rodeados de humanos que fingían estar alegres por recibir un nuevo año. La mayoría estaban ya borrachos.

Nos habíamos vestido de gala. Yo habría estado más cómodo con unos vaqueros y una sudadera antes que con este traje negro y mi fina corbata de cuero . Me había negado a llevar pajarita, las odiaba.

Las chicas llevaban vestidos espectaculares, pero yo apenas me había fijado en ellas.

Mis hermanos bebían y bailaban, si, bebían, he dicho bien, mi padre había traído unas bolsas de sangre vacías del hospital y habíamos sangrado a varios animales para abastecernos durante la fiesta. Los humanos encerrados en un local olían demasiado, además teníamos que aparentar estar disfrutando al igual que ellos, bueno, al parecer el único que tenía que hacerlo era yo, por que el resto de mi familia parecía hacerlo de verdad.

Después de un buen rato observando, necesitaba irme a algún rincón e intentar que todas aquellas voces que estaban en mi cabeza me dejaran en paz. La mayoría de los pensamientos iban dirigidos al sexo, nadie tenía otra preocupación en esos momento más que la de que con quién acabarían la noche al parecer. Necesitaba acallarlos, tenía que intentar hacer lo de siempre, relajarme y evadirme, como si realmente pudiera alejar todo aquello de mi cabeza y hacer como si fuera un sueño profundo.

Encontré una zona reservada en la que no había nadie aún. Permanecí allí como por un par de horas bastante tranquilo hasta que llegó a mi nariz aquel fuerte y dulce olor, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando, atento a los pensamientos de la muchacha que se estaba acercando. Jamás en mi vida había olido una sangre así, por un momento mi respiración se aceleró y mi instinto animal se puso al acecho. No podía oír nada, entonces noté como se sentaba a mi lado, inmediatamente dejé de respirar, y una suave voz comenzó a hablarme.

—¿Tú también te estás aburriendo?

No contesté.

—Quizás debería hacer igual que tú y echarme una siestecita, por que no creo que consiga deshacerme de mis amigas e irme a casa.

Seguía escuchando, cuando noté que se acercaba más a mí, me mantuve inmóvil, como un ser inerte —lo que era en realidad— su aliento rozó mi cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces noté como su mano tocaba mi frente y tuve que reprimir un aullido mientras me mantenía impasible.

—¡Dios mío estás helado! ¡Oh creo que este chico le pasa algo...! ¿Qué hago?

No tuve más remedio que agarrar su mano, creo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza quizá o simplemente la asusté porque ella lanzó un grito que fue ahogado por la música que estaba sonando. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos, me miraba todavía sorprendida y le susurré...

—Estoy bien, solo estaba descansando de la gente y el ruido.

Y lentamente solté su muñeca. Ni siquiera me había movido y ella tampoco, ya no estaba tan inclinada hacia mí y comencé a respirar poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarme a aquel delicioso olor. Lo más sorprendente era el silencio de su cabeza, yo seguía oyendo el rumor de las demás mentes pero el de la suya era silencio total, autentica paz para mí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunté.

—Bella —Apenas balbució.

—Hola Bella ¿decías que te estabas aburriendo?

—Sí —Su boca estaba entreabierta y tuve el impulso de tocarla, permanecía inmóvil, como si su cuerpo no pudiera responderle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ahora parece que eres tú la que está paralizada?

Bajó su mirada hacia su regazo al oír mis palabras.

—Siento haberte molestado, ya me voy.

—¿Por qué? No te vayas... —Y acaricié la mano que tenía apoyada en su muslo. Contuvo el aliento al notar mi piel fría pero no la apartó.

—Está bien —Me susurró y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

Yo sabía que en estos momento se sentía atraída por mi olor, por mi voz, era una trampa para cualquier ser vivo, yo era un depredador.

Comencé a fijarme en su vestido de tirantes azul atado a su fino y blanco cuello, llevaba su cabello largo y castaño en parte recogido atrás, algunas suaves ondas le caían en su espalda desnuda, entonces me di cuenta que estaba recorriendo sus senos, al parecer mi mirada le había provocado un escalofrío que había hecho que sus pezones se endurecieran, jamás en mi vida había mirado a una mortal de esa manera, quería desnudarla y saborear su blanca piel, sentir en mi boca como esos pezones cambiaban para mí.

Me obligué a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban, sus manos no paraban de retorcer sus dedos unos con otros, y fue cuando olí algo diferente en ella, algo que provenían de su cuerpo, en un momento me di cuenta que ese olor antes no estaba allí y supuse que era su excitación, ella me deseaba y ni siquiera me conocía, eso es lo que les ocurría, era normal, pero a mí, jamás me había atraído ninguna.

Levanté mi mano para tocar su cara pensando que se apartaría pero no fue así.

La toqué, pasé mi mano por su yugular, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba con mi contacto, su sangre pulsaba en mi dedo indice pero asombrosamente podía soportarlo, por que en ese momento mi sed de sangre había sido sustituida por otro tipo de sed.

Bajé mi mano por su hombro, su brazo y cuando llegué a la altura de su pecho, rocé mi pulgar en su seno, ni si quiera se movió, temblaba un poco tan solo, como si mi fría piel la estuviera dejando helada, me acerqué y le dije...

—No te muevas.

Y agarré su cintura y rocé sus labios ligeramente. Eran suaves, volví ha hacerlo, entonces ella entreabrió su boca y la rocé con mi lengua. En un momento la había tumbado en el sillón y sin dejar mi peso en ella la estaba besando profundamente. Ella respondía a mis besos, me estaba volviendo loco, pasé mis labios por su cuello tan tentador, intentado soportar el deseo de morderla, pero la gran erección que sentía en mis pantalones me distraía de todo aquello, quería tocarla en todas partes, ella gemía mientras mi lengua y mi boca rozaban sus brazos, su cuello, su escote. Posé mis labios en su pecho cubierto por el vestido y lamí a través de la tela su pezón, como no llevaba sujetador aparté apenas la tela hasta que aquella sonrosada protuberancia apareció a mi vista y la tapé con mi boca.

—Ah,ah… —Gimió— Alguien puede vernos.

—¿Te importa?

—No…,sí. No sé.

—Tuve que sonreír ante aquella respuesta.

—¡Pues debería! ¿Quieres que siga Bella?

—Oh sí…

Coloqué su vestido como estaba y la cogí de la mano.

—¡Aquí no! —Le dije.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

La arrastré fuera del local después de que recogiera su abrigo. Me comuniqué telepáticamente con Alice y le dije que me iba a casa.

Alice me dijo que, qué era lo que iba a hacer. Estaba viendo como en su mente me veía con Bella en mi habitación, la tenía desnuda en mi Chase Long, y como mi boca se deslizaba por su cuello.

¡Tranquila! —Le dije mentalmente— ¡No la voy a matar!

Y me dirigió una triste sonrisa.

La conduje casi volando en mi Volvo hasta casa, notaba como me miraba sin poder aparta la vista de mí.

—Yo no suelo hacer algo así —Murmuró

—Yo tampoco.

—¿En serio?

Entonces la miré sin parpadear, parecía tener algo de miedo, pero no entendía porque su cuerpo lo deseaba, me lo estaba cantando.

—No voy a hacerte nada que tu no desees.

Ella asintió. Ya habíamos llegado.

Se quedó asombrada al ver mi casa pero no le di tiempo para que pudiera ver demasiado. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y comencé de nuevo a besarla. Parecía como si su cuerpo se aflojara entre mis brazos.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ir al cuarto de baño?

—No, gracias. —Susurró entrecortadamente.

Pulsé el mando de la cadena de música y dejé que sonora una de mis canciones al piano.

Comencé a soltarle el vestido desde el cuello, y bajé la cremallera que llegaba hasta su trasero, lo deslicé por su cintura. Llevaba unas diminutas bragas de encaje azul claro que dejaban entrever los rizos negros que cubrían su pubis. Nunca había visto desnuda una chica humana de mi edad. Besé cada parte de su piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus pechos, su ombligo, su cadera, su respiración cada vez era más rápida. Estaba de rodillas delante de ella. Jamás pensé ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero allí estaba enganchando mis largos dedos en los laterales de su ropa interior deslizándola mientras me abría camino a besos por su intimidad. Amasé su culo antes de terminar de deslizar sus bragas y aproveché el movimiento de sus pies para apartar la prenda e introducir mi lengua entre sus pliegues.

Lanzó un grito que identifiqué de placer en cuanto tomé contacto con su clítoris, seguía agarrándola fuertemente con mis manos en sus caderas mientras que ella se retorcía y gemía, hasta que noté como sus piernas temblaban y le podrían fallar. La empujé y la tumbé en la Chase Long tal y como estaba en la visión de Alice, pero yo no quería ir a su cuello no, quería seguir saboreando en la zona que tanto me había atraído por su olor en la discoteca. Separé sus piernas y me hundí de nuevo allí. Bella comenzó a tocarme el pelo, masajeando, sin tirar de él, lamí, chupé, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero instintivamente introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, estaba embriagado, ella comenzó a temblar y a emitir pequeños gritos de placer, apenas si sabía que estaba ocurriendo, entonces introduje otro de mis dedos y comencé a moverlos dentro y fuera de ella, suponía que estaba teniendo un orgasmo por que sus manos habían comenzado a hacer más presión en mi cabeza. Cuando noté que su respiración se calmaba me obligué a mi mismo a apartarme y subir por su estómago, ella me miraba sin perder el contacto con mis ojos. Atrapé unos de sus pezones mientras jugueteaba con el otro y ella habría y cerraba su boca y se lamía los labios. Comenzó a soltarme la corbata y desabrocharme el botón de la camisa que alcanzaba. Entonces me incorporé y empecé a desnudarme, pero no sabía si podría hacerle daño, esperaba poder controlarme, noté como volvía a subir y a bajar su pecho conforme me quitaba la ropa, no quería que se asustase, así que antes de quitarme los boxers le cubrí con mi cuerpo y volví a besarla de nuevo, cogí la corbata y sin que apenas se diera cuenta había atado sus manos por encima de su cabeza a una pequeña argolla que tenía en la pared recuerdo de una época pasada.

Bella se sintió confusa pero se dejó llevar cuando le susurré que no le iba a hacer daño, que disfrutara, pero la verdad es que no me fiaba ni siquiera de mí mismo, pero tampoco quería dejarla escapar, lo sentí por ella, ojalá...

Tiré de ella hacia bajo para que sus brazos quedaran estirados, volví a chupar cada parte de su piel, sus labios sus pechos la parte interna de sus muslos...

—Edward deberías saber...

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No creo habértelo dicho.

—Todo el mundo sabe quienes son los Cullen, Edward.

—¿Me conocías? —Le pregunté sorprendido, en estos momentos no podía creer que jamás hubiera reparado en ella.

—Sí, te he visto más de una vez en el campus, ninguna chica es ajena a tu encanto.

—¿En serio? —Le susurré suavemente —¿Tú tampoco?

—Hasta ahora no, la verdad —Sonreí ante tal revelación.

—¡Pues ahora eres mía!

Viajé de nuevo a sus labios y la besé duramente mientras volvían sus jadeos. Ella estaba lista para mí y sin que apenas lo notara bajé mis boxers y me coloqué en su entrada y comencé a penetrarla, noté una pequeña resistencia a la vez que oía un grito ahogado que salía de su garganta. En décimas de segundo me di cuenta de que era lo que ocurría, entonces otro fuerte y dulce olor llegó hasta mí y me volvió loco. Sentí el calor que recorría mi erección, el líquido que la envolvía y a la velocidad de la luz salí de ella y como una bestia salvaje acaricié mi pene manchado con su sangre y lamí mi mano mientras me volvía a inclinar entre sus piernas e introducía mi lengua dentro de ella, intentando absorber aquel elixir, pero no era suficiente, yo quería más y más, apenas si se había dado cuenta de mi reacción por que mi rapidez no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, ya que todo había sucedido mientras ella intentaba alejar el dolor de su mente.

¡Lo siento Bella! —Me decía a mi mismo— vas a ser mía para toda la eternidad...

Entonces una voz se introdujo en mi mente. Era Alice rogándome que no lo hiciera, que no la matara, mientras me dirigía a morderle en uno de sus muslos... pero de pronto la excitación de Bella, ese olor volvió a mí y escuché mientras me rogaba...

—¡Vuelve dentro de mí Edward, por favor! Quiero volverte a sentir de nuevo sin dolor.

Su mirada era suplicante, dejé que mi lengua limpiase de rastros mis labios e hipnóticamente volví a colocarme entre sus piernas y a penetrarla de nuevo.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción me animó a seguir moviéndome dentro de ella rítmicamente.

—¡Suéltame por favor! —Me suplicó— ¡Quiero tocarte!

Su voz entrecortada por los gemidos que salían de su garganta me fascinó de tal manera que accedí a soltarla, su calor interno me estaba devorando, jamás en mi vida había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera la primera vez que bebí sangre humana, hacía tanto de aquello... Pero aun era capaz de recordarlo y nada podía semejarse a esto.

En cuanto la solté rodeo mi cintura pasando las manos bajo mis brazos y colocándolas en mi trasero como si me animara a seguir el ritmo, y así lo hice. Su sexo se frotaba contra mi vello púbico y pronto sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos. Su cabeza se echó para atrás y su cadera se elevó al igual que sus pechos, que logré besar mientras su cuerpo estallaba de placer. Aproveché ese movimiento para sostenerla por sus nalgas y que así mi cuerpo explotara dentro de ella como si mi alma realmente existiera y quisiera salir de mí.

Había estado equivocado antes al pensar que nunca había sentido nada igual al penetrarla, esta sensación sí que jamás pensé sentirla en mi vida, e inmediatamente deseé volver a experimentarla.

Su cara estaba satisfecha y enrojecida. Yo no quería separarme de aquella criatura.

Me sonrió timidamente y susurró...

—¡Feliz año nuevo Edward! —Decididamente había sido el mejor año nuevo de mi existencia como vampiro y me parecía increíble que me hubiera podido resistir a morderla después de haber probado su sangre, me sentía exultante, me había dado el mejor regalo que una mujer puede ofrecer a un hombre, su virginidad, pero para mí había sido triple. Su virginidad, su sangre y mi primer orgasmo con una humana, ¡"INDESCRIPTIBLE!"

—¡Feliz año Bella! ¿Te importaría si volvemos a celebrarlo de la misma manera? —Le dije utilizando mi sonrisa más seductora.

—¡Por supuesto! —Me contestó— Las veces que desees...


End file.
